Universes Collide
by Starsinger
Summary: Well, I was challenged, by Milky Way Supernova to merge the normal Star Trek AOS, with my Deneva universe, and have, among others, Kirk and McCoy switch with their counterpart. I'm giving it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Universes Collide**

by Starsinger

**Well, I was challenged, by Milky Way Supernova to merge the normal Star Trek AOS, with my Deneva universe, and have, among others, Kirk and McCoy switch with their counterpart. I'm giving it a shot. Oh, wish me luck. No, I haven't forgotten Road to Deneva, I'll get back to it soon, promise. This is not a Mirror Universe! Don't own anything.**

Captain James Tiberius Kirk sat next to his best friend, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy. Behind them sat Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Lieutenant Montgomery Scott, and Jim yawned. They were returning to the Enterprise after a four day conference on Yeneb IX, and it had been a long one. Jim, for one, was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend, Dr. Carol Marcus upon his return.

Bones, of course humphed as Jim maneuvered the shuttle's way through the sector, "Are you sure you got enough on wormholes to satisfy Spock?" he asked.

"Look, short of finding a miraculously stable wormhole, Gamma Quadrant would take seventy-five plus years to full explore,"* Jim told him. "Not even Spock would live long enough to get out there and back."

"Aye," Scotty agreed, "and wormholes are not stable, no matter where ye come from."**

"I'm still reeling from some of the data coming back from our deep cover agent on Rihannsu," Uhura said. "Some of these language dynamics among the indigenous species is overwhelming."

"Hold on, going through an ion storm, guys, might be a little rough," Jim warned. Only McCoy was concerned. He hated flying, much less flying in space. No one noticed the bright light that surrounded the shuttle.

Soon, they approached the Enterprise, Jim still smiled at the thought of this being his ship. "Almost home, guys. Kirk to Enterprise, request permission to dock."

The person who answered sounded a little surprised, "Permission granted for Shuttle Bay 2. Welcome home Doctor Kirk. I hope the conference went well."

"As well as could be expected, Spock. Have some new scientific data for you that Physicist Roger Crone promised me would get your attention."

"Thank you, Doctor. Please ask Captain McCoy to join me on the Bridge as soon as you arrive," Spock disconnected the conversation.

Uhura looked up, "Wait, did he just say 'Captain McCoy'…"

"…'Captain Kirk'?"

Bones looked up from his piloting to look over at his best friend, "Did you mutiny while we were gone?"

"That would have been difficult considering we were on the other side of Sector 12," Jim replied, looking forward to spending some time with his fiancée, Christine Chapel, and the kids. Uhura shrugged. They'd find out soon enough. The shuttle landed and they emerged talking about the conference animatedly. Lieutenant Hendorff was there to meet them.

"Captain, would you come with me? Admiral Archer wants to speak with you."

Grumbling good-naturedly McCoy set off to find out what the Admiral wanted, Hendorff looked oddly at him, "Not you, Dr. McCoy, he wants to see Captain Kirk."

***Star Trek: Voyager**

****Wormhole in Star Trek Deep Space Nine is about eighty years away from being discovered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

by Starsinger

**Let's just say both Kirks and both McCoys are…well…confused. Don't own them.**

Jim looked at Spock, "Why would Admiral Archer want to talk to me? I'm just the doctor."

Spock looked at him, "Well, yes, but you are the Captain."

Bones looked at their retreating backs and looked and Scotty and Uhura, "Did I miss something while I was gone?" They started looking around the ship and noticing little differences. First, there were no families. "Let's head for the Observation Deck," Scotty suggested.

_Meanwhile…_

"Admiral, why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Captain McCoy this?" Jim asked. Spock looked at Jim oddly. Jim loosened his dress jacket revealing the smallest scrap of Medical blue.

"Admiral, let me talk to the Captain. We'll contact you later today regarding this mission," Spock said. Archer, confused, nodded his head. "You are not Captain Kirk," Spock responded.

Jim looked at him, "No, I am Lieutenant Commander Dr. Kirk, ship's Chief Medical Officer." Jim looked long at Spock, "Uhura is Science Chief and First Officer, and Scotty is the helmsman, McCoy is Captain." Jim looked up at Spock suspiciously, "Am I taking care of any children on this ship?" The surprised look on the Vulcan's face said it all. "We need to keep McCoy from Sickbay, don't need him killing anyone…

"Don't need Kirk killing anyone…" McCoy said. "Wait, Jo lives here, with me?"

Spock nodded, "Kirk's niece, Penny, nephew, Peter, and daughter, Marina live with him as well," Spock did miss the look of pure joy on McCoy's face. "So, what do we do? This universe doesn't seem all that different from ours. I mean, murder is not the way to the top, is it?"

"No, murder is a quick trip back to Earth and a court-martial plus a trip to a penal colony," Spock responded.

"Good, glad we didn't end up in some sort of 'Mirror Universe'," McCoy responded. "So, what do we do?"

_Several hours later_

"Look, Captain, this is…unfortunate," Archer said. "But the Klingons are expecting Captain McCoy. If you do not show up, War is inevitable."

"Admiral, I'm not who they think I am. What do we do in case we don't find a way to return us home before the conference?"

Archer sighed, "Keep Kirk close to you, you two can communicate nonverbally, right?" McCoy nodded. "Good, he'll keep you from messing up. Spock, get Captain McCoy back before the conference, please. Archer out…"

Jim sighed, "Chapel isn't my fiancée here either, is she?" Spock shook his head. "So, I'm going back to empty quarters to figure out how to be Captain. Why Klingons? No, don't answer that. Missing Marina even more now, wonder how your Kirk is going to cope with a daughter."

Not well, apparently, "Daddy!"


End file.
